Experiment XXX
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: I wil redo this if you want it was poorly written go to last chapter to read the newly upload first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: R and R

I played around with how they broke up.

End Of Authors Notes:

Chapter One: Disappearances

Tyson walked down the dark street, a cold wind whipping his hair in the wind, a great sadness and messier could be seen on his face, as he stared down across the hill into the city.

"_We don't need you anymore Tyson! I want to go and try by myself…With a better team!"_

A tear tickled down his face, as he looked down at the ground…as he thought about Ray.

"_I just…want to try with out you Tyson…I want a better chance at the tournament!"_

Another followed as he thought about Max, 'they don't need me anymore…no one dose…' He thought as he fell down to his knees'Kai has just...disappeared…'Tyson thought as more tears dripped down his face, and onto the ground.

"That's not true Tyson. I need you." A voice whispered a voice that he had thought he would have never heard again.

_Boris._

Tyson held back his tears and got up from the ground and turned around to meet Boris; he whipped out his Beyblade and stared at Boris.

"W-What do you want!" Tyson demanded studying him, Boris was not alone she also stood besides him, no one other then Doctor. K.

"We want you to come with us!You can get revenge on Kai, Max and Ray for deserting you!" Boris roared taking a step forward.

Tyson stared at them, his face in shadow…When he looked up an unnatural wind seemed to be blowing, Tyson's blade bit also started to glow.

Suddenly Tyson's eyes widened, as he felt something pierce the back of his neck, Slowly he began to fall as he hit the ground he felt his body go num as he fell into a deep sleep.

"_**we've got him! Plan A is a successful." Doctor. K smirked as she talked into a Cellphone.**_

"_**Really Mother that's good." A girls voice replied.**_

"_**We should get going." Boris snapped, as Doctor. K started to walk down towards a black van.**_

"_**Talk to you later." Doctor .K muttered.**_

"_**Ye-She was cut off as the phone was hung up.**_

_**Doctor. K opened the door off the Van, entered and pulled on her seat belt, she took the keys out from her pocket and put the keys in, started the van, and drove over to Boris , Boris picked up Tyson by his arms and through him into the back of the van, after opening one of the doors. **_

_**Read And Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Plan B

The news appeared on all the cameras Tyson the world champion had gone missing, the blame went to Ray, Max and Kai well no one knew where he was anyways. Mr. Dickersin stood in a room with dark brown walls, oak floors and talking into a mike, paper on a desk in front of him.

Cameras all of them where pointed at him, the same questioned ran through there minds as the whole room went quite.

Suddenly the doors where throne open a women with long blue hair, wearing black sunglasses, tight blue geens, a black jacket, she stormed right up to Mr. Dickersin, and whipped off her sunglasses.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Yelled what everyone suspected to be Tyson's mother, Tyson's Father followed by a boy with blue hair, tanned skin, looking about 17, wearing a white mask, white chest plate, also beyblade launcher gloves on his hands, wearing black pants.

"I…I…don't know…"Mr. Dickersin muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"Diachi yelled at chief as Hilary, and Chief watched the news.

"Would you keep it down?" Hilary snapped her voice UN easy.

"NO! Why doesn't Tyson come out from hiding?" Dachie roared.

"How do we know he wasn't just kidnapped?" Chief muttered." Tyson wouldn't go into hiding!" Chief added crossing his hands.

"Well then WHERE IS HE?" Roared Dachie angrily.

"That I don't know…"Chief sighed, a look of misery on his face.

_**XTysonX**_

_Slowly I opened my eyes everything in a blurs, I felt weak and tired as if all my strength had been stolen from me, wires where also attached to my body, 'Where am I?' I thought, opening my eyes wider, a blue glow came from my eyes, as the tank I was in cracked, the liquid came poring out as I fell with the water lying on the ground glass shattering everywhere around me, but I could not move, all I could feel was the coldness of the floor, and the numbness of my skin._

_I blinked as my vision cleared, the floor was pure white, a white bed was put into a corner of the room, and if there was a door it was well hidden,_

"_Ah…Tyson or should I say Experiment XXX, so you've finally awaken." Hissed Boris from a speaker that had come out of the wall._

_I said nothing, as my eyes began to close._

"_How rude…Falling asleep on your master." Boris growled angrily as, I began to scream in pain as I felt a shook go through out every inch of me. I struggled to my feet using all my strength a pain look growing on my face._

"_Oh…and I bet your wondering what I did to you…"Boris smirked as he told him, Tyson felt all his strength fade away as he fell towards the ground his eyes slowly began to close, he hit the ground with a thud._

Authors Notes: Thanks for the Reviews,

Sorry I broke my right shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Thanks For the Reviews Sorry I haven't updating I was having Riders Block which never happens anyways… TT XX. I have Two Finals coming up. **

**End; **

_I walked silently down the dark streets, I wore a black trench coat, with a hooded black cape which was badly torn, I wore black pants, and a black scarf with matching sunglasses, I had stolen them from the nearest store…I wore no shoes but who could tell, after all I'm wearing pants that are covered in mud, the ground was cold against my feet but I could feel nothing anymore, nothing human that is…_

_Slowly I look down in the mud puddle and then pause for a moment, even through my sunglasses they glowed through the dark. My eyes that is, a dark deep blood red, I shivered and pulled on my trench coat my hands wrapped up in bandages, long black gloves laid on the ground slightly torn and ripped, I bent down and picked them up, and pulled the glove onto my hand, the gloves are covered in mud._

_I continued walking, my feet making no sound as they touched the earth, I waited for months for this day, training hard, very hard, I will crush, my so called friends and win the Champion ship. Once again, I am not Tyson, I am **Experiment XXX.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two Hours Later… **

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP TEAMS! FANS! Oh and a team with only one Team member, his name is Mr. EXXX."!" Yelled Jc ((Anybody knows his name?))

The crowd cheered then whispers filled the room, as the spotlight was now on all the teams.

"Team Dark soul!" Roared Jc pointing to a team wearing black amour, there where only two members they had a face piece, wearing black sunglasses, and a black suit, wearing black and white gloves, one had short spiky red hair, about five foot five, the other had blue spiky hair, and was five feet five also.

"The Blitscreenboys,"There stood Kai, and the rest of the team." the Blade Breakers," There stood Zeo, and Dachie the "all stars" There stood Max, with the rest of his team the White Tigers, Ray looked over to the spot where Tyson was so post to be, the Physics, and a newly resin team the BladeSmashers…but wait…they where the Champions before the blade breakers…of and last but not least The lone wolf! He pointed to me, I stood still and looked at him," Were going to have a good battle here! "Jc roared, as the crowd clapped there hands.

"One more thing, if you have any information on Tyson please contact the BBA, and 555-4322."

The whole crowd seemed to go quite as more whispered filled the room.

" Okay everybody this is how it goes, this time you get to battle every aponet and based on the most matches you win, you'll move onto the nixed round."Jc roared breaking the whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes:

I couldn't help but update. YEAH MY ARMS HEALED

What should Tyson new name be?

End of Authors Notes:

_I have no friends anymore…They all have betrayed me, and with that they took a part of me…I couldn't believe it at first, but know I can. Know my soul has darkened, an so has my beyblade._

_Slowly I looked down at my pure black beyblade, of the original white blade, thought this one was a lot sharper and longer, and seemed to be the perfect Waite. Even dragoon has Darkened…His scales have turned black but his eyes, they remain the same_.

He could Waite to beyblade. Yes Tyson could Waite. But not entirely, he wanted his revenge…he thought of Ray torn to pieces, and bleeding in front of him, a smile appeared on his face, the first in months.

"Yes…revenge." He hissed softly so no one could here…as he turned and walked silently towards the door, ignoring everything else around him until…Faith? Suddenly walked in front of him, blocking his path, her long black hair stood up to her shoulders, streaked with blood red stripes, her green eyes glittering with amusement." Revenge on what?"

I ignored her wondering how she heard me as I walked past her, as if she had said nothing, and through the doors open and entered the hallway.

"My your rude." Growled Faith glaring at him, as a girl with long black hair up to her hips, with yellow cat like eyes, slightly colored skin, and looked rather runty.

"Hey how dare you ignore my sister?" She growled angrily crossing her hands, and glaring at me with hate from behind, as I glanced back, but continued on.' so she finally comes back after two years of going missing…?'He thought, as he paused and looked up at the room labeled, BladeBrakers.

He sneered, and then turned away from the door, and to his distaste and hatred he was right nixed to them, and besides that was the Bladesmashers. _Faiths team_.

Tyson put his hand on the handle and opened the door to his room, it was exactly like the old room, accepted someone else was already in it. Boris.

Along with MisterDickersin, before I could say anything Boris had already started to speak.

"What's your name?" Demanded Boris looking me over sternly, I laughed darkly," Names are not important you fool." He murmured coldly as he sat down on his sofa, and glared at them.

"Son, were…just worried, after all we have nothing about you at all."Mr.dickersin answered his tone filled with worry, as he walked over towards him.

_I whipped out my bayblade and turned swiftly around to face them,"worried?"he sneered, then started to laugh, a cruel mocking laugh," If you worry so much about us Beybladers…Then why haven't you found Tyson yet as well, and I know that you have the technology to find him easily." I hissed with smirk," Know would you get out!" I snarled._

Mr.Dickersin looked like he had been slapped in the face, as he trembled and walked out of the room. Boris turned to look at me and put a hand on my shoulder, before a cruel grin appeared on his face as he squeezed it harder, I made no look that it hurt.

"Well, done Experiment XXX."Brois hissed his eyes on me, as I slapped his hand away," Get out." I snarled angrily baring my fangs.

_I glared at him coldly," I think you've forgotten who's master here," he snapped taking out a button and pressing it, making him scream in pain as I watched him fall to the ground, and squirmed in pain._

_The walls are sound proof, but Tyson didn't know that. And I wouldn't be telling him that either, it made it more enjoyable watching him suffer. A mocking smirked grew on my face as I turned and then swiftly turned around and kicked Tyson in the stomach, making blood come out of his mouth as he hit the wall hard._

_Boris smiled mockingly then left the room, closing it with a snap. I had finally taken over the BBA. I had finally crushed the fool Mr. Dickersin…I have Tyson under my control, and soon I would have the ultimate creature…_

_Tyson. He belongs to me…Boris thought with a grin._

When my pain had subsided I slowly had gotten up, and held my stomach in my hands and winced, as I limped over towards the sofa, and slowly sat down, I ignored the pain…And took out my beyblade and studied it silently.

Boris…Would get his revenge…And so would i…It seemed easy, all he would have to do is destroy, Max, Ray, and Kai.

How he hated them, how he longed for there death, there blood on his hands, and there limp bodies.

The pain was nothing, compared to the revenge that he was longing for, yes…he wanted his revenge, and would crush anyone that stood in his way…He would spill there blood…He would destroy them, and take away a piece of there soul, he would take away there bitbeasts.

And then he would destroy them.

Tyson started laughing a dark laugh.

Authors Notes:

What do you think? Too short? Is this better I could make them a page or so longer if you likeMY ARMS BETTER YIPPY!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes:

You asked for more! And yes my arms are happier hee

Lol. I bet you can't wait for that part

Yeah For dark

Thanks for the reviews

Tyson paused as he got up from the sofa he walked out of the room and looked at the door besides him labeled Bladebreakers. He turned away from the door he was about to walk away when, Faith blocked his path and glared at him, "who are you really?" She snapped crossing her hands.

"There is no need for you to know my name." He murmured in response.

"What your name can't be worse then Ming-Ming can it?" Laughed Faith, as Kat walked up from behind her, and looked at her.

"Don't you mean BING BING?"Laughed the girl from before," By the way my names Kat!" she smiled a cattish like grin to deepen the name Kat.

"_That's not much better then Ming-Ming." I murmured mockingly making Kat glare at me coldly._

"_HEY WHAT IS THAT SOPOST TO MEAN? AT LEAST IM NOT NAMED AFTER A FURR BALL!" Ming-Ming yelled angrily if she had fangs she would be baring them right know._

_I blinked as Kat turned swiftly as if a war was about to start, anger filled her eyes, anger that could rival mine, she no longer looked innocent, but know a threat of rage._

"_WHY YOU-Calm down, Kat!" Snapped to what looked the oldest, her wise black curly hair hung loosely over her face, her green eyes stood out, slightly cattish, and looked about the around the average height._

"_NO AERITH LET ME GO HOW DARE SHE!" She hissed as Ming-Ming smirked, and started to make faces at her._

"_Hey stop being mean to my sister, you pansy!" Hissed Faith coldly glaring at her that surpassed the look of my glare for a moment, making me blink in surprise, I sighed and turned and began to walk away ignoring them._

"_You guys stop fighting!" Yelled Mariah the Girl Off of white tigers Sp name? glaring at them both, they both turned on her._

"_SHUT UP!" They yelled at the same time, and lunged into a staring contest._

_I couldn't believe girls fought so much, I remembered when I had been like them… I remembered when I had laughed, fought like a child, but know no more. I had grown up like Ray wanted, I had become ruthless like he wanted…but no I had not done it for Ray. I had done it for myself. So that I could destroy them, anger filled his heart as he walked past the door labeled whitetigers._

_Ray came out then. Ray had stopped talking once he had noticed him," Hi , you look like good competion."He murmured and offered his hand._

_I did not offer mine," You look easy enough to defeat." I snarled glaring coldly at him, with as much hatred as possible that it seemed to frighten the others that stood behind him, Gary shivered under my glare, but the other one stood up to me. Too bad his knees where shaking._

"_Lee is as pathetic as ever." I laughed, making ray stare at me for a moment, "Your voice it sounds familure."Ray murmured staring at me with a frown," Have I met you before?" He demanded ignoring the fact that I had just laughed at his partner." what's your name."_

"_I assure you that if I had met you before I would remember." I hissed glaring at him with hatred, and he glared back with as much hatred, it seemed as if we where having a staring contest, in the end he looked away, I smiled in triumph as I walked past him swiftly not looking back. Out of all of them, I hated him the most._

"_Hey you still didn't answer- he cut himself off as I turned the corner and through open the door and walked into the cold air._

"_Know you won't get away with it! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!" Roared Faith glaring at me with hatred._

"_There are things you should and shouldn't know, my name is one of those, feel free to call me what ever you want to." I murmured in response._

"_How about freak!" Faith yelled at me, something in me snapped at that, a rage and utmost hatred filled me. And then she poked me in my left side. I was ticklish there but showed no sign of it and glared coldly at her._

"_Stop that!" I hissed coldly crossing my arms and glaring at her my hatred for faith growing fast._

_She smiled evilly and poked me again; I scowled and backed away from her drawing my beyblade."Stop it. Faith!" I hissed glaring at her with utmost rage and hatred._

"_How did you know my name?" She demanded looking at me cursorily and demanding it._

"Um…everyone knows your name, you where in the past championship battles." He answered imminently so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh. Well sense you know my name, why can't I know your name? Unless you got something to hide." She murmured looking at me; closing I felt UN easy under her stare, and backed away a bit more and she took a step forward.

"Faith! Leave him alone!" Roared Boris going towards her, looking worried? Maybe he had gone good, but just hated us for some strange reason. Tyson thought staring at Boris, who stared back and began to fiddle with something in his pocket. I baked away imminently, and turned swiftly and lunged forward, quickly he walked for some times and then right into a park slowly he began to walk around the park._ I had been here often…_

They all looked so happy; he hated them for being happy. He had no reason to be happy. He shuddered he was alone…Always, and he liked being alone, so no one knew…about what he had become, they might even destroy him…Hunt him down like a wolf in the olden days, they would hunt him down like some prey…

And it was entirely Ray, Kais, and Max's fault. He hated for what they had done to him, he hated them more then he had hated anyone in his life. He longed for there death, he couldn't wait for there match…He couldn't wait to hear there screams. Yes he had become what he had feared.

_I would become a monster. In fact Ray and the others probably said that I had already become the monster. They would also say that I ran away, no I had not ran away, I had come back, but they didn't know that._

_And in some ways it would be an advantage when it came to there battle, I would show them, I would destroy them with my bare hands, and then I would get my **revenge** They would pay, they would all pay. With there very life, and there souls._

_How fun._

"How can you beyblade with only one team member?"Questioned Max's, looking up at Tyson with a curious expression; Emily looked at Tyson and studied him for a moment." You look familure."sp

"That's what everybody says." Tyson murmured automatically as if he was ust to it, but then turned and started walking away, ignoring them.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Names are not important." I repeated once more, and was gone just like that, Maxs blinked and looked at Emily.

"What's his problem?" Max murmured blinking slightly.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out who he is and where he came from, he looks like he could cause a threat Max's, and we've got to be ready, if we want to win the champion ships." She replied as she turned and started to head back to the building.

Max sighed and followed after her.

_'Max's is nothing but a fool, I will destroy him…'I thought, I had been walking for a while, when I noticed that an area had been totally destroyed…There stood Kai, the traitor. _

_He turned to me, and he lowered his Beyblade, I didn't stop walking and instead walked past him. _

_"Tyson." He snapped, I paused and turned to face him," Tyson is dead." Came my replied as I continued walking on. _

_His eyes widened at this," Then who are you then?"Kai snapped blocking my path, I paused and looked up at him. _

_"I am, Experiment XXX. Tyson is dead." I murmured pushing past Kai, and leaving him there stunned. It was true after all, he was no longer like his past self, and there was no way that he would be going back, to the way he was… _

_Never…Again. _

_Authors Notes: _

_REVIEW _


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes:

Thanks for the Reviews:

End.

Tyson wondered down the path as all of the contestants were being called to the battling arena. Tyson smirked a cold cruel smile appearing on his lips as he through opened the doors and entered the battling ring; he had gotten back a long time ago, and looked up at Jc.

"Okay everyone this is how it goes, the computer at random, will pick to people to go head to head in a battle."Jc yelled, the crowd cheered in reasponse,"The lucky team to get picked first will be battle in the original

"THE LONE WOLF!" He roared pointing to Tyson, who didn't seem to care as he fiddled with his beyblade in his right pocket and wondered to the battling dish, wondering who my Aponte would be.

"The BullBrothers."A rather strange looking team, all wearing big red hats, with long red capes, with a mark of a golden bull on each of there shirts, only dark brown hair could be seen, there eyes hidden underneath black sunglasses, there tanned skin stood out, they all ripped out identical Beyblades.

"So who are you going to battle against?" Growled the middle that seemed to be the tallest and there leader, A smirk grew on my face.

"All of you." He snapped whipping out his Blade in lightning speed, there eyes widened in astonishment, as they ripped out there own Beyblades, in a blink it was over.

The stadium was completely destroyed, a huge wave of power started to over ride, Kenny system, his eyes widened in fear, as he shut down dizzy, he looked up at me staring at me wide eye, there beyblades shattered, and Tyson was already walking away with his beyblade."I win."'

"Gone before the word go, literly."Murmered Jc wide eyed staring after him," An interesting display of power. But looks like the Bull brothers won't be beyblading soon."

---------------------------------------**Kenny**-------------------------------------

_I watched in surprise, at the power in 'Mr. Exxx blade, it surpassed Tyson by a mile...'I stared up at him, a look of surprise on my face. I had to shut down the system, or Dizzy would be destroyed. _

_'Who ever this Mr. Exxx was his true name was not Mr.Exxx and he was no ordinary blader, but why not before? Why know dose he show up? Why not when the first tournament began?' I began to wonder, why... _

-----------------------------**End of Kenny's Point of View**------------

_I walked silently down through the doors, a smile on my face, as I watched them run to there blades out of the corner of my eyes. 'What's wrong Ray? Why aren't you happy? I thought you wanted me to be ruthless? I thought you want everyone to be rutheless?'I thought a smirk on my face, at the shocked expression on Rays. _

_But he didn't know, he didn't know it was me, it almost seemed to lose the fun, in showing Ray part of his fait...I smiled at that...wondering what they would think...of me...the new me. What would they think? What do they think...? _

_Kai followed my gaze, and stared. Just stared after me. For a moment I thought he was going to follow me. But I knew that Kai didn't care, yes...that's right Kai. Stay. I laughed in my mind, thinking how foolish I had once been. Know I knew the truth...no one cared. No one did, if they did they wouldn't have done what they had done to me, they wouldn't have abanded me...They wouldn't have forgotten...a single tear rolled down my face. _

_"I will get my revenge." Was all that I had said? _

_I walked back into my room, closing the door silently behind him with a snap. I hate them...I can't wait to see there broken bodies, there broken souls...Just like mine...My shattered soul... _

_I want my revenge. _

---------------------------------**Faith**----------------------------------------------------

_I watched the strange, Mr.Exxx as he was called walked out of the tournament stadium after destroying that team. I had to admit, he looked pretty powerful. But it didn't matter because I can't be beaten, by some no body. _

_But it seems as if I had met him before, he remained me of some one, someone that had gone missing...there's no way he could be...could there? He didn't act like him at all? Tyson was a good actor. But he couldn't be that good of an actor...Could he? _

_Faith followed after, him and paused when he paused, a single tear rolled down his face. Why did he want revenge? On who? Theses questioned wondered through her mind, as she turned and began to wonder down the hall way. _

_Suddenly she had an Idea_…

Authors Notes:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

End.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Thanks For The Reviews

Minako Mikoto: aww…But I like cliffy and also hate them pouts. Sorry I have to do a cliffy today.TTXX

Been busy with the holidays sorry!

End Of Authors Notes:

Tyson didn't have to watch the battle to know who had made it too the nixed rounds…He knew that the Whitetigers, Blitscreenboys, BladeBreakers, All-Stars, Darksoul and BladeSmashers, he paused as he looked up at the screen that just had announced it.

"Hey, what's your real name?" Faith questioned walking up nixed to Tyson or as ExsperimentXXX as they called him.

He laughed he couldn't help it," Do you think Ill just tell you?" he snarled pausing and turned around to face her, his hand on his beyblade.

"What do you have something to hide?" She questioned her eyes wide and pretending to be innocent.

"No, I just like my privacy." He snapped in response. Too quickly he turned swiftly around he walked swiftly down that path.

"Hum…"Faith mumbled a smile appearing on her face along with a small grin, she turned and entered the Beyblading Stadium, she knew that Max's match against Tyson would soon begin, she considered it Max's match ,because she knew that Max would play fair ,he wouldn't let his other teammates enter the dish.

Then her plan would come into action, it didn't take a genius to find this out. She wondered why Chief hadn't tried it. Unless he already knew the results but she wasn't going to ask.

"Chief could I barrow Dizzy for a moment?" Faith questioned, as she entered the hallway, Dizzy paused he looked up at her and stared at her like she was crazy, she rose an eyebrow." I can get her out if you want."

And that was that, he gave her the Laptop his eyes filled with hope." And your beyblade you can have mine, in the mean time if you want." She added at the stare that he had given her, he handed her his beyblade and she handed him hers.

She headed to the beyblade stadium she sat down in the bleachers and began to wait; she paused for a moment and smiled so far her plan was working perfectly.

-------------------------------- The Battle ------------------------------------

_I threw open the doors I entered swiftly into the room the crowd went silent as I walked up to the dish, Max stood ready his eyes narrowed, I could tell that Max had an update but it didn't matter. I already knew what the out come would be._

_Anger filled my heart as I whipped out my Beyblade it is time, time to teach Max a lesson I want my revenge._

"_Let the battle begin!"Jc shouted as Max's and my beyblade crashed together sending shock waves through out the stadium, My beyblade over powered his causing it to smash into the beystadium wall, causing Max to scream in pain._

"_A great display of power!"Jc roared holding his hat he closed his eyes, as he was pushed back by the shock waves._

_Yes Max deserved pain, a smile appeared on my face, my eyes remained closed for a moment, and when I opened them I let out a roar. Yes a roar of anger and my beyblade jumped back into the air, and whammed into Max's beyblade._

_Max screamed in rage, causing my Beyblade to backup a bit as Draseal irrupted from his beyblade in a rage, he roared loudly as he smashed into my Beyblade causing it to back up a few inches._

"_Looks like Max is in trouble."Jc yelled over the roars and screams._

_I roared angrily causing my beyblade to smash into his pieces of his beyblade began to fall apart as shockwaves came from my beyblade, Max cried in rage but his beyblade could not push me back._

"_Max is falling apart literly."Jc yelled in awa."Looks like this newbie is a really tough beybladers._

_Max was pushed back by pure force, causing him to scream in pain as he crashed onto the ground with a smash._

"_Max is down!"Jc yelled._

_And he's going to stay that way. Tyson thought with a smile, yes good bye Max. I will get my revenge._

"_Attack!" I roared angrily as Max numbly crawled to his feet he stumbled backwards as my beyblade whammed into his causing Max to wham against the wall Draseal hit the wall, and the wall began to shake, blocks and stones fell towards Max._

_Max screamed, I laughed I couldn't help it my revenge…_

_The crowd gasped in horror he stared at me like I am mad, and maybe I am. Max's team ran to him, his mother dialed nine one one, I turned and left the stadium as if nothing happened and everything had happened I had my revenge._

_I entered my room labeled LoneWolf an closed it with a snap, I smirked knowing that I had my revenge._

_----------------------------------- Faith --------------------------------------------------_

Faith paused she stared at the screen a perfect match but it couldn't be she watched the battle already knowing the out come.

ExsperimentXXX is a perfect match to Tyson, she got up and left the beystadium she rushed into her room, knowing how to get Dizzy out of the Laptop it wouldn't be that hard.

She raised Kenny's Beyblade to the laptop, with a great pink light Dizzy entered the Beyblade her form hidden, because Kenny has not yet learn to control Dizzy, or the new power that he had gotten, she wanted Kenny to be at his highest level when she beat him.

When she arrived back at the Beystadium she stared in horror as the rocks trampled Max, she ripped out her beyblade it smashed into the rocks along with some others causing the rocks to smash off Max.

Max was greatly hurt blood was dripping down from his head, and his left arm and both of his legs are broken, she didn't know what other injury he would endure, the doctors came in about 15 minuets they hurried to Max's aid, and rushed him into the ambulance before anyone could object.

She stared after the place where Tyson had when and stared after him, before rushing after him, along with some enraged Team Mates.

Authors Notes:

End of Authors Notes.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Thanks For the Reviews

You hate Tyson know? o.0

Opsey…hehehehehehehehe

Well I think your might going to have to hate him even more…what did he do hum?

End of Authors Notes.

"Why the fuck did you do that to MAX YOU FUCKIN JERK! YOU LAUGHED AFTER IT ALLSO!"Shouted, the cold angry voice of Rick.

"For revenge…"Tyson snapped opening the door with a bang causing all of them to back away, cold blood red eyes glowed from under neath his hood.

"Who are you really?" Demanded Rick angrily his eyes filled with hatred. Rick

"I'm surprised you hadn't guessed that already…you're more stupid then I thought." Came the calm cold cruel voice that sent a shudder through all there spines.

"I…know…but…it can't be…"Faith whispered her eyes on Tyson.

"Oh but it is, Faith." He laughed a dark cold hateful laugh. He had gotten his revenge oh how it felt so…so…great…and he longed for more…

Tyson felt a punch right in the face and was pinned hard against the wall; he stared into the eyes of Ray, a smirk grew on his face.

"Was that so post to hurt?" He growled as he kneed him in the stomach. A grin appeared on his face as he watched Ray cry out in pain and clutched his stomach in pain as he staggered backwards into the wall.

"Ray!" Mariah yelled her eyes wide as she ran to his side, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm okay…"Ray coughed as Mariah helped him up anyways.

Tyson whipped away the blood on his lip as if he hadn't been punched at all.

"Oh that's it who are you really because there's no way you can be him!" Faith yelled angrily as Kat, stared wide eyed at Tyson and Faith for a moment before hiding behind Aerith.

"THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU FREAK!" Roared Rick angrily as he lunged at me, his Bitbeast surrounded him.

"_You cannot defeat me." I snarled as I looked up at him my body irrupted into darkness lightning could be heard from out side but not for long._

_I watched him scream in pain, how I loved to hear him scream, my nails grew longer and more sharpened they curved in warred also. Rick lay on the ground when the darkness had subsided his body laid mangled and torn on the ground._

"_What is going on here?" Shouted Boris in a worried tone as he walked towards them he seemed a bit angry at the same time." Why you can't attack him for some accident, Max will be fine." Boris bit his lip as he stared at Rick for a moment his eyes widened in Horror._

_I laughed at the expression on Boris face." Stop pretending." Was all that I said before turning and entering my door with a bang._

"Faith who did you think it was?" Kat whispered looking at Faith with wide eyes.

"Tyson." She muttered making all of them laugh bitterly as Emily dialed 911 in a rush.

"D-on't wo-rry I'm f-fine." Coughed Rick weakly as he tried to get to his feet, Michael was there imminently."You have to be okay, got it!" Snapped Michael worry in his voice as he looked at Rick.

"Yeah we can't stand to lose you too." Emily whispered weakly.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" Yelled Faith putting her hands on her ears." Your acting like Max is dead!" shouted Faith her eyes wide tears filling her eyes.

"Will…yes he is." Emily whispered.

"WHAT!" Faith screamed her eyes widened in shock.

"Will, what happened to him is worse then dying…"Emily whimpered, causing Faith to shake her head.

"YOU ALLMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Yelled Faith angrily, all of them glared at Emily.

"He's in a comma, both of his legs are broken along with three ribs and his left arm…"Emily whispered quietly tears in her eyes as she leaned against the wall, A team of doctors came in and took Rick from Michael and put him on a stretcher, and into an ambulance.

"Can one of you come with us?"Quistioned the Doctor with a worried look on his face.

"I will." Emily whispered as she entered the ambulance with out a backwards glance, she trembled as she walked into the ambulance.

------------------------------- Tyson ------------------------------------------

_When they all left, I knew that he would come…I didn't care if he would be happy or not, I didn't matter, I had finally gotten my revenge I sat down on my sofa a smirk grew on my face…Max was always the second weakest so Ray had thought…_

_And know he is gone…So that would leave Ray, then Kia I didn't care about the others at all…But it would be fun breaking them, causing them pain…that they deserved…_

_A laugh came from my throat as Boris entered the room pale and stunned._

"_What's the matter Boris? Are you afraid that you've created a monster?" I snickered, my eyes on my 'master'._

"_No." Boris growled suddenly he shook his head his eyes went on Tyson." I've got a present for you." Boris smirked as he walked closer to me; a growl escaped my throat as I glared coldly at him as he pressed the button causing me to cry out in pain, I fell to the floor with a crash._

_My vision blurred as his hand came down towards me. _

Authors notes:

Thanks for the Reviews

Hope you like

End of Authors Notes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arthurs Notes**:

Love all the reviews. I'll try to update more. Your character is good, but I might not or Might user her I don't know yet hehehheCreepy and cool love the combination lol.XX. Can't let you know that yet...not tell the nixed battle. Which might be in this chapter?

"The Black Coyote Always Howls"

**End. **

**The Nixed Battle: **

Ray stood up his team behind him as they walked swiftly over towards Tyson. His eyes never leaving him. "Tell me who you are now!" He commanded angrily.

"How about if you beat me, or prove yourself in battle, I'll tell you." He smirked, his eyes never leaving Ray. They seemed to be glowing blood red. Tyson's eyes that is.

"Fine. -

_"In fact I challenge all of your team at once. After all I don't want to waste my time battling one of you after another. When I can crush you all at once." A smirk grew on his face. Gasps came from the crowd_.

"I can't believe this! He has agreed to battle all of them at once, Gary, Mariah, Ray, and LeeYelled Jc. The crowd went silent. "He looks like he's been threw hell and back!" added Jc. yes it did. He was covered in cuts, his robes completely torn. He limped on his leg, he was breathing hard.

"I will get my revenge." Yelled Tyson angrily as he whipped out his beyblade. Blood dripping down from his wounds. His eyes never leaving Rays.

**Mean While **

"Father you have to stop this battle!" Yelled Faith angrily, she stood in a room a chair was turned away from her. Clearly so that he could watch the match in comfort.

"That is not possible dear daughter..." He whispered calmly a tinge of remorse in his voice.

"Why not?" She looked shocked her eyes widened. "You have the power to...

"Don't you see if I stop the match? Then he would just continue to attack them without stopping. He wants his revenge. Let's hope that Ray can hold him back." whispered Boris? As he turned around to face his daughters.

"But Father..."Faith whispered, Aeries sighed as she shook her head, she could tell that it had been useless from the start. Kat sighed as she looked at the ground.

"But...what can we do to stop this?" She demanded softly as she looked her Father in the eyes.

"There is nothing that you can do know..."He whispered softly as he crossed his hands on the desk.

"And why is that?" Demanded Aerial her eyes on her Fathers. They where all staring their Father in the eyes. He sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Don't look at me like that...you know there is nothing that I can do." He replied as he walked past them and out the door.

**End **

**"Why do you want revenge? What did I or Max do to you? We don't even know who you are!" Ray shouted angrily as his beyblade slammed into the black one. He was pushed back. Ray that is. Rays beyblade smashed into Mariah's knocking hers out of the dish. **

_"...You know bloody well who I am. And Why!" Growled Tyson coldly, "Or are you to stupid to realize?" He hissed coldly as his eyes began to glow brighter._

**"Your eyes their glowing blood red? Did you know that you really are a freak!" Shouted Ray angrily as Tyson's beyblade smashed into his knocking Ray and his beyblade backsword into the wall. **

_"Yes. And that is all your doing." Yelled Tyson angrily as his black beyblade slammed into Rays._

**Gary and Lees beyblade rushed over towards Tyson's beyblade, Tyson's beyblade Vanished as the two beyblades smashed together knocking them clear out of the dish. They smashed onto the ground with a thud shattering into a thousand pieces. Gary and Lee had also smashed against the wall and know laid unconscious on the floor. **

**"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Ray angrily as his beyblade smashed into Tyson's. **

_I thought this is what you wanted Ray?" Laughed Tyson as he raised his hands to his hood. "Not that I did this for you... I did it for me." A smile grew on his face. A crooked twisted smile spread across his face. Tyson's beyblade smashed into Rays as a great wind forced both of them back. Thunder flashed in the sky. Fangs came from where his teeth had once been. A large scar sliced threw his left eye. He threw his hood down. There stood Tyson._

**Rays eyes widened in shock. "T- Tyson?" He stuttered as he began to breath hard. The crowd went silent their eyes widened. Even Jc was silent. **

**"TYSON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled his grandfather. **

_"My name Is Experiment XXX not Tyson. He is dead." Was all that Tyson said before his beyblade smashed into Rays over and over again? "I'm doing what you all wanted...I've become the ultimate creature of destruction! TYSON IS NO MORE!" He yelled before his beyblade smashed into Rays_.

His Grandfather jumped out of the stands and landed on the field. "What do you mean ultimate creature of destruction?" He demanded his eyes wide as he stared at his grandson as he began to walk over towards him stunned.

**_"I am no longer human." He replied with a smirk. "And its all thanks to Ray, Max and Kia."_ He yelled as large black wings burst out of his back sending blood across the stadium. **

**

* * *

**

_"MY NAME IS EXSPERIMENT XXX! NOT TYSON!" He yelled angrily as his nails grew longer bursting threw his gloves. "Tyson is dead!" He laughed a cold manic laugh, as it grew louder and louder as a wind began to blow._

**Dragoon burst out of the black blade, his scales has turned a blackish grayish, his eyes sad. Rimmed with tears. His head hung low as he looked at the ground. "Look what you did to Dragoon!" She cried as tears began to drip down her face. **

Faith, Grandpa where all thrown back against the wall. They cried out in pain as they landed onto the ground with a thud. Screams came from the crowd. Laughter was all that could be heard from Tyson as the wind got stronger and stronger. His wings wrapped around his body as cries of pain could be heard coming from Tyson as he began to change.

**Authors Notes**:

More Kai in the nixed chapter promises. Ill tries to update. My ...imagination was crushed with an evil review I got. But I deleted it...TT...

**End. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: **

I shall update again and again. So that you may all start to have Faith in me so that I can update some more. As I promised more Kai in this chapter. Awwwwwww your always so faithful reviewer takuya

**End. **

_Tyson laughed as he continued to change, large white claws grew from his nails curving down ward. As the doors to the stadium flew open. **Kai entered the room alone his cape dragging behind him**. His grey hair blowing in the wind. His eyes where on Tyson's. " Tyson." He whispered._

**He turned his head, as the wind blew around him lifting him into the air. As he raised his wings. Kai rushed at Tyson his hand raised into a fist**. _Tyson didn't even flinch. In stead he started to laugh. "He.He.He you cannot hurt me. I've had worst wounds then you can possibly image." He laughed as he raised his left claw slicing him across the chest._

Blood splattered across the air and onto the ground. **Kai was thrown back onto the ground. His eyes changed to blood red, he smashed onto the ground with a thud. Pain entered his eyes as he shook his head and stood up. "Fighting isn't that answer Tyson." He whispered. The wind began to push Kai back. As he shielded his face with his hands. **

"Don't listen to him Experiment XXX what ever he says doesn't matter." Smiled Mrs. Kay as she walked into the room, her long black hair blowing in the wind that he had created.

_"Doesn't matter..."He whispered angrily as he was once again about to attack Kai. Faith went in the way._

**"Yes what I say matters Tyson! How can it be are fault that you are the way you are know? What did we do?" Yelled Kai angrily as he turned to stare Tyson down. **

_Tyson laughed as he rushed at Kai. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?" He taunted angrily as he slashed at Kai. _

**Kai dogged, "Well Tyson tell me. Tell me if you're so tough. What did I do?" He yelled as he punched **

_"You made me what I am…now." He yelled as tears dripped down his face. He raised his claws striking Kia across the chest. His blood splattered accros his face as he was thrown onto the ground._

"Tyson please stop...or I'll have no choice..."She whispered but at the last minuet Tyson had changed his course and attacked Ray. A blast of black fire emerged from his mouth; it had the power of lightning with in it as it struck Ray. Ray screamed in pain as Drigger went in the way.

"Didn't Exxx tell you? Tyson's gone." Doctor Kay laughed a cold heartless chilling laugh.

_Tyson continued to change, black fur burst out of his clothing tearing it to pieces it began to cover his body.. He screamed as he put his claws to his hand. His wings wrapped around him. As large spikes burst out of his back. Tyson's face was like that of a cat and a dragon, large horns curving up wards at the side of his head. Black scales covered most of his body except for his chest which was black fur. "Dragoon destroy them!" Tyson commanded. _

Dragoon didn't move he looked at the ground. As shadow covered his face, tears dripped down the side of his face.

"Dragoon don't listen to him...if you do we might not be able to get Tyson back!" yelled Faith as tears continued to drip down her face she had already fallen to her knees.

When the attack ended. Ray fell towards the ground with a thud hitting the floor. Smoke came from Drigger as he also landed in front of Ray. His beyblade landing onto the ground with a thud. His beyblade that shattered into the wind.

"Ray!" Yelled Faith as she began to run over towards him. Ray struggled to get up, his eyes had a hollow look to him. Tears dripped down his face as Tyson prepared to end his life. The Flames began to heat up Rays face. His hair entered the sky.

**"Tyson don't!" Demanded Kai as he began to rush towards Tyson. As a red chaotic glow came from his beyblade. He froze as the light entered the sky. It began to form around him. Creating a red chaotic spear. Steam came off of it**.

Tyson's eyes changed then. They changed to...pitch black. He threw back his head black flames preparing to strike and end Rays life. But then Dragoon went in the way. His eyes on Tyson's.

_**"Tyson stop..."he whispered, everyone froze, everyone that was awake that is. Kai, Faith, Mrs. Kay, a near dead Ray all looked up at Dragoon. For he had spoken out loud**_.

Tyson screeched in pain as Doctor Kay? Injected him with a needle. He turned his head and started to send blasts of his attack at random things like a monster with an uncountable rage. Tyson didn't seem to look as if he would ever stop. His rage consumed him. Dragoon blocked his face with his claws as a blast hit him in the chest making him smash onto the ground. His black scales vanished, as he was once the pale blue dragon that he had always been. His power seemed to be slowly fading away. As tears tickled down the great dragons face.

When the blast hit the red chaotic shield that Kai had created, it bounced off and hit Tyson in the stomach. He let out a cry of rage. Tyson bared his fangs angrily sending another blast at the orb. It bounced off yet again.

**Aurthours Notes: **

Thanks for the reviews updates

**End **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews. I think the story shall end soon, but I don't know, after all I might be able to continue it more and more.

"The Black Coyote Always Howls!"

**End **

_Tyson turned his head to Kia, "DIE!" He screamed in an unstoppable rage as he crashed his head into the orb._

_Mechanical laughter came from Boris as he walked over towards Doctor Kay, fifteen robed bladders in black following him; they ripped out there blades towards the remaining beybladers. But there weren't too many Faith was alone against them. Or so they thought, suddenly the doors where thrown open._

"I won't let you hurt them!" Chief yelled a blood red beyblade raised, he seemed to have gotten stronger. His voice was deeper and more commanding, his clothing was torn. The blood red beyblade glowed, and seemed to be sending an essence off.

"We won't either!" Shouted Dachie, as he came up besides Chief, Hero walked in stunned his eyes were on Tyson.

"Is that…no it can't be…"Hero's voice trembled as he looked at his brother, attacking the red orb over and over again, it burnt his claws. His fangs were bared, the wild monster. He was not Tyson anymore…he was a creature, a monster…a monster on a rampage.

"Tyson why are you doing this." He twisted his head to look at Hero; his left claw froze in attack. Dark cold heartless laughter came from Tyson as he looked at Hero.

"_How many times…Why? Because I want revenge!" He shouted as he sent out a blast towards all of them, each of them the size of a flame_ each the color of blood.

"Watch out!" Dachie yelled as he pushed Hero out of the way of an attack. It just missed them crashing in the wall behind them. The wall began to crack, as Tyson's laughter only grew louder and louder.

Chief continued to walk the attack just dogged him. "But Tyson what did the rest of us do to you?" He yelled tears poring down his face as he looked up at Tyson. The bladders let there beyblades fly.

_He was silent for a moment, his eyes were on Chief. His **best** friend…His **worse **enemy. His eyes centered, he opened up his jaws, and the heat began to boil. Just like Faith had been…he had always kept his anger bottled in side._ Always…well most of the time…Tyson let out a roar of anger as he sent a blast at Faith.

Her three sisters went in the way. Screams could be heard, there was nothing left. Blood splattered every where falling onto the ground like rain drops. They hadn't stand a chance, there beyblades shattered, a white light coming from cats beyblade and going into faiths, a deep blue light came from Aeriths going into Faiths as well…a yellow light came from Lilly's entering Faiths yet again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Faith screamed as she fell to her knees tears dripping down her face. She fell to the ground and remained motionless.

Her eyes were opened but they were a soulless grey. "Tyson what have you done? Why are you doing this? Why did you kill my daughters?" Screamed Boris tears dripping down his face he fell down in front of him.

There were two. Two Boris's. Tyson froze, big mistake. Kia's spear shattered into a thousand pieces, fire rapping around Tyson binding him into the flames. He let out a scream of rage, and one of hatred. Kia had long bright red flaming wings, deep blood red tail feathers, his claws where long and sharpened. A fire blade formed in front of him. He didn't flap his wings as he reached out to touch the blade. Kai remained suspended in mid air as he grabbed his blade, when he flapped his wings he let out a cry of rage. He attacked.

_**His blade collided with Tyson's claws. Dragoon lifted up his head, watching Tyson. 'I can't hurt him…he's my friend…at least he was…' he thought as the tears continued to fall.**_

"Why don't you just give up Tyson you can't win?" Kai yelled as he slashed across his chest, burning into his chest. His fur was slashed apart, as blood went splattering across Kais face. Tyson let out a cry of rage, as he sends a blast of flames into his face.

Kia screamed in pain as he fell from the sky and slammed into the floor. He went sliding across the floor, his arms and legs digging into the ground as he smashed into the wall. "What was that all mighty Kia?" Tyson laughed his breathing was horse, a twisted smile appeared on his dragonish like features.

'He's smiling…he's laughfing…he's destroying…he's…being a monster…' Dragoon thought as he twisted his head to look at Tyson, he stood over all of them, laughfing.

"Finish this!" Yelled Boris oneThe 1st one that had appeared , he stood up in full height he took out a black control, with a red button on it.

"Don't tell me what to do fool." Tyson yelled as he opened up his fangs sending another blast of rage towards Boris. He was panting know. Boris body was sliced in half, sending oil across the floor.

Chief and Dachie finished battling the robed figures just in time to see what Tyson did to Boris.

"He needs to calm down." Whispered Dachie fears spreading on his face, "We can't defeat him, he's to strong." Dachie trembled, Chief shook his head.

"**_I'm afraid…you are wrong_**." Chief whispered softly as he began to walk towards Tyson, his breathing was ragged like Tyson's, and Dachie. Only Chief, Dachie, and Hero stood up to Tyson know.

"What do you mean afraid that I'm wrong?" Stumbled Dachie weakly, Chief turned to look at him. His eyes were wild and fierce.

"He is…was my best friend Dachie." Chiefs voice hardened as he Dachie and Hero rose there launchers. They all closed there eyes, then he opened his fangs sending a blast of chaotic flames into his Aponte's. The fire heated up his face as he attacked the flames flickering above his eyes. And with in his eyes as the flames collided with the last defense.

When the flames died, everyone was lying on the ground motionless other then Doctor Kay. She stood there laughfing, "Thank you Tyson for doing my revenge." She laughed a cold heartless mocking laugh.

Tyson froze as he raised his head to look at her. His body was greatly wounded from the battle. "What do you mean your revenge, it was my –

"Wrong again Tyson, you see I fooled you the entire time." She smirked a cold hearted smirk. Tyson stared at her for a moment, a look of confusement growing on his face.

"What are you- But he was interrupted yet again by Doctor Kay, who had a smug grin on her face as she began to walk away.

"You're friends did nothing to you…you see I had the four daughters of Boris killed…then I convinced him that the only way that they would be able to come back, is if we re created them. With the help of four bit beast, we did. After that I convinced him that the only way that they could contain there forms, was to get the real **four bit beasts**…the plan back fired…The same for Zoë's father…Aren't you a bit wondering why they where all evolved with deaths? And Experiments ?"She laughed a cold heartless laugh, "oh and don't forget robots. I copied you friends and made robots out of them…they didn't betray you. Your blindness rage betrayed you." She laughed her voice getting louder and louder.

**Authors Notes:**

One more chapie I think.

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: **

Thank you for the reviews. I think the story shall end soon, but I don't know. I think this is the last!

"The Black Coyote Always Howls!"

I say this is the last.

**End **

_Tyson froze. His rage had blinded him. They hadn't known what they had done wrong. His heart pounded in his rib cage. As blind less rage filled his eyes, he let out a shriek of rage and lunged at Doctor Kay, his claw rose. "You're lying!" He yelled angrily._

**"No I'm not Monster." She snickered, "Know you have nothing!" She laughed. **

**_Tyson let out a howl of rage as he send a blast of dark fire up at the roof, it melted threw it, as the stone began to fall towards the ground_. **

**"Kill me…and embrace your destiny as a monster." She laughed a cold heartless laugh.** _Tears dripped down Tyson's face as he pierced the back of Doctor Kay's chest. She didn't scream, but laugh as her heart was torn from her chest. She hit the ground with a thud. But before she died she twisted around and priced Tyson in the arm with a needle._

**"Embrace...your destiny." She whispered weakly as she died. **

**"Tyson…we tried to tell you..."Whispered Faith, Tyson stiffened as he looked down at Faith_, he let out a roar of anger as he raised his wings entering the air, he looked down upon them all. What should he do? His hate controlled him. He still hated them all...Tyson looked down at all which he had once called friend._ **

**"Tyson...if I killed you for revenge, some one else would kill me for revenge, and we would be in a constant battle, maybe even war...to kill for revenge is wrong! And you know it!" She shouted as she looked up at Tyson with tears in her eyes, "Please Tyson...no more fighting..."She fell to her knees tears dripping down her face. **

_Tyson stared at Faith for a moment...' Look what I have done...you don't think some one will try and kill me?...and they have every right to." He yelled at her angrily tears dripping down his face as he shot another attack at the wall in raged._

**"Tyson...please...just stop..."She begged as a bright glow came from her beyblade, it grew brighter and brighter."My blade has the power to purify you...what will you chose Tyson? A life of darkness and despair? Or a life of light, and joy?" Tyson went silent for a moment. **

**_"I chose..."He trailed off for a moment as his wings wrapped around him, he was once again in his human form. His legs trembled his blood dripped onto the ground, "Death." He replied as he fell back words towards the ground. The slash from Kia burnt across his chest, the other bruise and cuts stood out. Tyson smiled, "Good bye Faith." He whispered._ **

**"Tyson!" She shouted as she ran over towards him. A tear dripping down her face, her voice was weak and torn. 'Why is everyone I care about dying...'she thought as her yes widened in fear, as she backed away from Tyson. **

**_A black glow came from his body it shot into the air, its sprit restless and welded, as it shot over them, it circled around them. The darkness with in it, changing to a bright light, all the wounds on there bodies began to heal white feathers drifted onto the ground. What ever they landed on healed. As one last cry from Tyson was heard before he shattered into the air._ **

**----------- **

**'I choose my own destiny...not Faith, not Doctor Kay...I chose neither darkness nor light.' he thought as he shattered. 'I will be back when the chosen in born...the battle will begin once again.' he thought as he watched over Dragoon. Who also shot into the air, and went into the direction of the dojo. Back into the sword, Tyson supposed. Or maybe he would desert the family, that he had been swarm to protect. Either way...I will be back. **

**Arthur's Notes: **

There might be a second one. But first I have to finish the Af story. I'm not going to make another story tell I'm finished all my stories from know on! Then I don't get crushed...and then I have time to update and yad yad yada.


	13. NEW

**Authors Notes: **

I actually can't believe anyone read the old version of this there's lots of mistakes in it and such and I decided to re write the story and I will be adding more information into it and such so its going to be even more twisted .This time the made up characters will not be in it either.

Um if you want me to re do this please say so...And I shall...Heres the first chapter.

_**TheBlackCoyote**_

**End.**

**The Prologue:**

**The moon was full and lit up the sky, Tyson could feel the cold wind burn at his exposed flesh but he ignored it as he stood staring out over at the ocean. He could feel bitterness nibbling at his mind along with anger, and sadness…How could they do this after all they've been to as a team. He remembered the words Ray said.**

"**We don't need you any more Tyson, I'm going to go off by myself with a better team and this time I'll defeat you," He remembered Ray's word they stung like fire. He began to feel the void in his heart grow deeper. He trembled with rage as he thought about them. A tear burned in his eyes as he felt it dropped. And yet that wasn't the worst part.**

"**You always hold us back Tyson, You're the weak link, Why can't you be stronger?" But it wasn't just Ray…max to had deserted him tossed him a way like garbage. Was he weak? Did he need to be stronger? Was that it? **

"**Why would you he do that." Tyson whispered his voice was soft and clipped and barely hearable. **

"**I just want to try without you Tyson…I'll have a better chance at the tournament." Max…he hadn't expected it from Max as well…His hadn't been so bad and yet he couldn't help but think. Was he thinking the same thing as Ray? Did they all think him useless weak…and yet he had won he had fought along side them for so long. **

**Kia had simply left but he had done this before…And he always came back…At some point in time he would always come back and know the others had left him as well. He was alone empty hollow…**

"**No one needs me…"He whispered his voice was better, he could feel the emotions growing inside him like a flame.**

**Suddenly he heard movement behind him, all around him. Tyson stiffened he turned around slowly just as a white Van pulled up, a man walked out of the Van there was a grin on his face he stood in front of Tyson.**

"**That's not true I needy you…"Boris appeared, Tyson could feel his beyblade glowing a bright blue as it spun besides him whirling an wind began to pick up from no where, as Tyson's anger increased he glared at Boris. Just then something hit him in the back of the neck he fell towards the ground. He hit it was a soft thud and laid motionless.**

**Boris grinned to himself, "Plan A Successful." He mused into the Radio he held. He motioned for the guards to go and pick him up. His Beyblade spun out of control until it stopped moving all together. **

End of Authors Notes.

Wow la.

End.


End file.
